Polariscopes are used for scientific research, particularly, for the study of stress analysis of materials and structures. Such polariscopes are precision instruments and cost thousands of dollars.
Needs exist for simpler, less costly polariscopes, as well as polarizing devices, designed specifically for amusement in a variety of contexts to entertain and to stimulate an interest in science and engineering in children and adults.